1. Field
The present disclosure of inventive concept(s) relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel for a liquid crystal display apparatus having plural domains and a method of manufacturing the display panel.
2. Description of Related Technology
Recently, it has become increasingly desirable to mass produce display apparatuses having light weight and/or small sizes and/or low power consumption and/or good side visibility. Therefore flat or otherwise thin display apparatuses such as a plasma display apparatus, a liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus and an organic light emitting display (OLED) apparatus has been highly regarded due to the ability to produce these with relatively small sizes, light weight and low-power-consumption.
Various ones of these display apparatuses include color filters for expressing respective colors (e.g., Red, Green, Blue and optionally White) and a passivation layer disposed on the color filters for sealing them. The color filters may be disposed in an upper substrate or a lower substrate. In either case, if a portion of the color filter is not protected by the passivation layer, the color filter may emit contaminants and/or particles which can degrade display quality.
On the other hand, for the sake of improving side viewing visibility, it is often desirable to induce plural and different domains of liquid crystal orientation in Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) type devices. However, the functions of fully encasing the color filters in a passivation layer, of providing plural domains and of providing a relatively thin display device can interfere with one another.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding invention dates of subject matter disclosed herein.